Season 7
Season seven of Beverly Hills, 90210, an American teen drama television series, began airing on August 21, 1996 on Fox television network. The season concluded on May 21, 1997 after 32 episodes. This season follows the gang during their senior year of college as they deal with issues that young adults face such as hostage situations, relationships, racism, infidelity, HIV/AIDS, natural disasters, alcoholism, depression, drug use, pregnancy, suicide attempts, miscarriages, and sex. The drama continues in Beverly Hills 90210: The Seventh Season as everyone's favorite drama crew begins their senior year of college at California University. The dramatic characters of 90210 return for another season of soap opera-quality teen drama: Val Malone (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen), Brandon Walsh (Jason Priestly), Steve Sanders (Ian Ziering), Donna Martin (Tori Spelling), David Silver (Brian Austin Green), Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth), and Clare Arnold (Kathleen Robertson). Production The seventh season aired Wednesday nights at 8/9c in the United States averaging 13.2 million viewers. The season was released on DVD as a seven disc boxed set under the title of Beverly Hills, 90210: The Seventh Season on April 7, 2009 by Paramount. Overview Before they Trade in their flip-flops for full-time jobs, the friends of Beverly Hills 90210 dive into their senior year of college for a final lap. Watch as Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val and Clare battle natural disasters, confront personal demons and discover that old flames never burn out in all 31 steaming episodes of Season 7. From Donna losing her virginity and Kelly's shocking pregnancy to David's destructive mental illness and a frightening hostage situation on the C.U. campus, surviving their senior year will be the toughest test they've faced yet. Cast *Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders *Brian Austin Green as David Silver *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as Valerie Malone *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio *Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold Special guest stars *James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh *Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit Recurring Characters *Joseph Gian as Kenny Bannerman *Dalton James as Mark Reese *Julie Parrish as Joan Diamond *Randy Spelling as Ryan Sanders *Travis Wester as Austin Sanders *Jill Novick as Tracy Gaylian *Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver *Nicholas Pryor as Chancelor Milton Arnold *Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz *Greg Vaughan as Cliff Yeager *Dan Gauthier as Dick Harrison *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor *Michael Durrell as Dr. John Martin *Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin *Kane Picoy as Tom Miller Guest Star *Maia Campbell as Mariah Murphy *Roy Gaines as Himself *Eddie Cibrian as Casey Watkins *Charlotte Ayanna as Beth Rawlings *Amy Ryder as Linda Barnes *Wesley Allen Gullick as Willie *Siydney Coale as Dianne Bannerman *Michael Stoyanov as Jimmy Gold *Katherine Kendall as Lily Diamond *Michael Kearns as Hal *Kerri Strug as Herself *Kimberly Campbell as Danielle 'Danny' St. John *Julie Nathanson as Ellen Fogerty *Amy Ryder as Linda Barnes *Tricia Nickell as Gail Richenberg *Kristen Williams as Teresa *Kimiko Gelman as Tammy Ishida *Erica Yohn as Adele Silver *Gregg Marc Miller as Valet * Allison Smith as Melanie Harold *Tony Todd as Dr. Julius Tate *Caroline Lagerfelt as Sheila Silver *Scott Paulin as Professor Cory Randall *Gregg Daniel as Dean Whitmore *Wesley Allen Gullick as Willie *Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders *Clarence Fountain as Himself *Ruth Livier as Joy Taylor *Kim Morgan Greene as Dayna Sawyers *Bruce Gray as Reed Harvey *David Purdham as Conway Holland *Michael Ryan Way as Peter Malone *Donna Lewis as Herself *J. Trevor Edmond as Evan Potter *Grayson McCouch as Larry Lincoln *Will MacMillan as Tony *Scott Cleverdon as Neil Phillips *Coley Sohn as Judy *David Bowe as Garrett Slan *Cameron Hall as Sam *John Colella as George *Ron Duguay as Himself *Cam Neely as Himself *Natalia Cigliuti as Chloe Davis *Brian Donovan as Rusty *Jesse D. Goins as Judge Sam Reda Episode List: 1996-1997 Category:Seasons Category:Beverly Hills, 90210